No te quiero ver llorar, porque te quiero
by NickySabel
Summary: El titulo no se a qué viene...pero esto es extraño...Empezamos en Navidad, pasó el verano, 14 de febrero, una heladería...Bien, que es un especial bien raro...Pero recuerden,Las Apariencias Engañan...
1. I

**Diciembre 24 12:30 de la tarde**

La consulta de todos estaba completa.  
Hasta esa hora House había atendido a 35 pacientes, Foreman a 26 y Chase a 21.  
Cameron apenas había atendido a 4, ya que habia tomado libre la mañana y acababa de llegar.  
Le quedaban al menos 36 pacientes por delante.  
Ni en Navidad la gente parecía parar de enfermarse.  
Al contrario, parecía enfermarse mas.

Ya acabados sus pacientes, House salió de su habitación de consulta.  
Fue a su oficina esperando encontrar a su equipo en ella, pero no había nadie.  
-"Mejor, así puedo estar un momento escuchando música con mis novelas..."

Prendió la televisión(T.v.) y comenzó a ver su novela de la tarde, sentado en su sillon reclinable.  
Pasaban de las 3.15 cuando esta terminó y a la oficina solo había llegado Foreman, quien se puso a leer una revista medica.

-¿Sabes dónde esta el resto?- preguntó House al terminar su novela.  
-Claro, Chase terminó la consulta y se fue, tomó la tarde libre y Cameron, ella esta aún en consulta, le quedaban 37 pacientes la última vez que ví su sala de espera.  
-¿37?¿ Y cuando fue la última vez que viste la sala?  
-Hace..digamos, unos 45 minutos.  
-Claro...

Tomó su bastón y caminó fuera de la oficina.  
Llegó hasta la consulta de Cameron, tocó a la puerta y entró.

-Hola, buenas tardes soy el doctor Gregory House, su doctor desde este momento.  
-¿House, que hace aquí?  
- Te toca salir y yo me encargo de tus pacientes.  
-Disculpe- dijo Cameron educadamente al paciente delante de ella- Un momento por favor.

Caminó hasta House y lo llevó un tanto apartado del paciente.  
-¿Que cree que hace?  
-Me encargo de tus pacientes.  
-Pero son mis pacientes, a usted le carga pasar consulta y...  
-Y no hay que ser adivino para saber que estas enferma. Además, es Navidad... tómalo como un regalo.  
-Pero, y usted no tiene alguna...  
-¿Cena navideña o cosas por el estilo...? No, así que puedes irte, además no has dormido bien...tienes unas lindas ojeras que hacen juego con tu sweter negro.  
-Pero...  
-Ni peros ni leches, descansa, para que tengas una buena cena Navideña y no estes mala para la noche...

Cameron sonrió.  
House no acostumbraba a hacer ese tipo de favores.  
Esbozó un gracias, nada más que moviendo los labios

-Vete ya, que para más tarde se pone mas fresco y no te va a hacer bien.  
Cameron salió tomando un abrigo y volvió a sonreirle a House.  
El se volvió al paciente.  
-  
**Mismo día 6.40 de la tarde**

House terminaba con el último paciente.Casos rápidos, pero las personas explicaban todo con lujo de detalles.  
Supuso que las personas no tendrían nada mejor que hacer.  
Igual que el.  
Salió de la oficina y al salir se encontró con Cuddy.

-¿Qué¿Molestando a Cameron?-preguntó con burla Cuddy.  
-Sí la planta que esta cerca del escritorio se llama Cameron, pues sí... pero no me mires así, que no tuve tanta culpa, se me estaba metiendo bajo el pantalon.  
-¿Donde esta Cameron?  
-Supongo que se fue a casa.  
-¿Como que a casa?, No debería estar...  
-Por eso estoy yo...Además, estaba enferma.  
-Algo supe, no creí que fuera tan grave como para que te pidiera irse y tu aceptar y hacerle la consulta.  
-En primer lugar, yo le pedí que se fuera.-vió la mirada burlona de Cuddy-¡Que estaba mala!. Dos, yo me ofrecí a hacerle la consulta- viendo que Cuddy lo miraba con extrañeza, como culpandolo de algo, preguntó-¿Qué?  
-¿Que le hiciste ahora?  
-Nada, os lo juro... es solo que estaba enferma y quise hacerle un favor...Además, no le compré regalo de Navidad.  
-Si no te conociera un tanto más que el resto diría que es mentira, pero...bueno...¿Sabes que Wilson no va a cenar contigo?  
-Sí, tiendo a ver mi nevera en las mañanas y creo que el sabe lo que hago, dejo una nota en mis cervezas, en mi frasco de vicodinas, en mi libro de caballos y mi guía-T.v.  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer esta noche?  
-Mmm.. sentarme frente a mi T.v. con una cerveza en mano, unas papas y el mando a distancia.  
-Pues disfruta tu panorama.  
-Claro-sacó una paleta de su bolsillo, le sacó la envoltura y le dió una lamida, mientras Cuddy daba media vuelta- ¿Y tu que vas a hacer?

Cuddy se giró y miró a House.

-Visitaré a mis padres.-Se giró de nuevo y de espaldas a House grito levemente- Que tengas una feliz Navidad.  
-Tu igual-lamió una vez más su paleta-Que se cumplan todos tus deseos...

Cuddy se carcajeó para sí misma, entendía lo que House quería decirle.  
Ella se alejó por la escalera.El entró en su oficina.

-** Mismo día.Algún lugar.  
10.53**

Un hombre caminaba apoyado en su bastón de un lado a otro.Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero no quería hacerlo.  
Sufrir un rechazo era normalmente triste.  
Pero recibir un rechazo en Navidad, con el cuerpo frío, ni una comida sencilla no sacada de una bolsa, tus amigos en otras fiestas y tu cojeando y con dolor corporal...  
No, eso ya no era aceptable.  
Dejó de caminar de un lado a otro y se paró frente a la puerta, tomó el pequeño envoltorio junto a la puerta y salió.

-** Mismo día. Algun otro lugar.  
Misma hora.**

Una mujer miraba la T.v.  
Tras ella había una mesa con velas y ensaladas.  
No estaba vestida para recibir gente. Tampoco para celebrar, pero su mesa siempre estaba iguales en Navidad.  
Y aunque nadie lo creyera, hacia varios años que nadie pasaba por allí en esas fechas.

De pronto, mientras ella estaba parada frente a las mesas, soplando para apagarlas, alguien tocó a la puerta.

-"No puede ser",-se dijo para su adentros-"es casi imposible..."

Prendió las luces de entrada.  
Fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró frente a ella a un humano con cabeza de rosas.  
Bueno, más bien con alguien que tomaba un ramo de rosas y se tapaba la cara.

-Feliz Navidad...-se oyó una voz tras las rosas- Toma, esto es para ti.

Tomó las flores con delicadeza.  
El le sonrió. Ella lo hizo tambien.  
Ella lo invitó a pasar,el aceptó.

-Disculpa la hora, pero no me decidia a venir.

Ella lo miró extrañada, luego preguntó con voz dubitativa:

-¿No se decidía a venir?

El giró la vista hacia un lado, tragó aire.

- Pensé que podrías estar con alguien.

Ella miró con disgusto, no dirigido hacia el, sino hacia sus recuerdos.

-No, en estas fechas no se pasa mucha gente por aquí...

-¿Cómo?

- Qué estas fechas generalmente las paso sola.

Recordaba esa historia.  
Ver como cada persona conocida se iba a pasar las fiestas con alguien.  
Ver como pasaban las horas y nadie se acordaba de su existencia. Ni siquiera oculto tras un telefono.  
Mucho se lo debía a su forma de ser.  
¿Pero ella?  
¿Que podría hacer ella para recibir clavos a cambio de rosas?  
Ella era todo dulce, todo siempre era positivo.  
¿Que podía tener ella que el resto del mundo se olvidaba de ella en esas fechas?

Ambos se dieron cuenta que se había formado un silencio.  
Ella sonrió e invito a su visita sorpresa a pasar a comer.

El aceptó, y ella lo guió hasta la mesa.  
Ella se retiró a la cocina y el esperó de pie.  
Cuando ella entró con los platos el se los pidió y los colocó sobre la mesa.  
Ella iba a sentarse y el le corrió la silla amablemente.

-¿Pero que...?-dijo ella cuando House le corrió la silla

-¿Es una cena, no?

-Claro...

Se sentó y el le corrió la silla.

-Y...¿A que venía?

-Es que...se me olvidó entregarte un regalo...

-¿Las flores?

-Además...- se paró de la mesa y fue hacia su chaqueta, seguido por los ojos de Cameron que lo miraban extrañado-Quería darte esto...

Se pasó hasta estar atras de Cameron.

-Espero que te guste...

Un collar con un colgante.  
Cameron no podía ver el colgante.

House volvió a sentarse.  
Cameron caminó al espejo mas cercano.  
No evito un suspiro ahogado.

El colgante era un anillo, con una perlita pequeña.

-¿Que significa esto...?

-Significa que te amo... que ya no quiero perder más tiempo haciendome el duro contigo, cuando lo unico que quiero es hacerte feliz...Y que me hagas feliz...

House caminó hacia ella, luego la besó...

-Yo tambien lo amo...

**--------Otro lugar, misma ciudad---------**

-Creo que debemos contarle a House...

-Si... estaba pensando que podría ser el padrino...

-Claro...

-¿Averiguaste lo de esos examenes que encontraste en su casillero..?

-Son de el...

-Y...

-Dan positivo a Cancer...

-¿Segura...?

-Me lo confirmo... se enojó al principio y luego lo acepto... supongo que sabia que de todas formas nos ibamos a enterar...

-Soy oncologo...Y su amigo...Por que no me lo dijo...

-Tal vez tiene miedo...

-Tal vez...Mejor no le pongamos tintes amargos a esta cena, tus padres querian conocerme, me van a conocer y luego nos casaremos, tendremos a una Lisa o a un Jimmy...

-Claro...Aun no son suficientes meses para saber que es...

- Ahora ven, y ojalá a tus padres no les moleste el hecho de ser separado...

-No lo creo...ellos, ambos, eran separados al casarse...aunque ellos si tenian hijos...

-Toma, este beso es para quitarme y quitarte los nervios...

Y la besó.

**--------------Casa de Cameron---------------**

House abrazaba posesivamente a Cameron.

-Desde ahora te puedo decir Allison verdad...

-Obvio-respondió ella apoyada en su pecho-Y supongo yo te puedo decir Greg...

-De eso, no debe caber la menor duda...


	2. II

**(((3 dias despues de navidad))**

Cameron entraba luciendo un anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo.  
Y uno de los brazos de House( Ne/A :el sin baston, XD)sobre sus hombros.

Fueron a la Oficina de Cuddy, y al entrar la vieron revisando unos sobres.

-Hola...- dijo Cuddy guardando rapidamente los sobres en el cajon-House...Cameron...A que vienen??...

-Por esto- dijo House, tomando con delicadeza la mano a Cameron, mostrando el anillo en el dedo de ella.

-¿Se van a casar?-Dijo sorprendida Cuddy.

-Nos vamos a casar, correcto.

-Pues nada, los felicito...-respondió sonriendo-Además tengo algo que comunicarles...

-Claro...

-Estoy embarazada...

-¿QUIEN?-preguntaron al unisono Cameron y House, risueños, y , sorprendidos.

-Wilson...

-Y no me habian contado...Que malos, no que feo...-Dijo House sarcasticamente-Los felicito, y¿Cuando?

-Cuando qué...

-Cuando se casan, mira que estaré cojo y tal vez muy viejo...pero me he fijado en los sobres y en tu dedo...(¬¬ salio verso??)

-El 14 del proximo, proximo mes...

-Me late que va a haber un problema...

-¿Cual?

-Cameron y yo planeabamos la fecha... sabemos que hay que relacionarse más... Sin embargo,quiero, queremos, aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda...juntos, a ambos...

-Y supongo le contaste...

-Contarle qué...

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero...-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí...-dijo con voz cansada-...insiste en el tratamiento...

-Y yo la apoyo...

-Es que estoy muy...

-Viejo!!??-Dijo Cuddy-Pues que se han sometido muchas personas a tratamiento, mas ancianas que tú y con muchas menos posibilidades...

-No quiero discutir...Ya tomé una desición...

-Ok-Dijo Cuddy mas calmada- es tu desicion...pero recuerda que ahora debes pensar por dos...A proposito...voy a tener que cambiar sus invitaciones...les di una a cada uno... bueno, luego hablo con Jimm y le cuento...

-Bien, entonces, un catorce de febrero...linda fecha : )

House Y Cameron sonrieron.

**((3 Meses despues de la boda Wilddy y la boda Houseron))**

**14-Mayo **

**Casa de los House, 23.00 hrs.**

-Greg...me acompañas a la playa...quiero sentir la arena en mis pies...

-Claro...

-Gracias,abrigate...

-Si... y no me des las gracias... recuerda cuantas veces tu hiciste algo por mí, aun cuando iba contra tu opinion... no, soy yo el que debe agradecerte..Vamos...

-Si...

Minutos despues salían en el auto de ella.

**Casa de los Wilson**

-Mira como a crecido mi panza...debo ser horrible...

-Te ves bellisima...¿No quieres comer nada en especial...?

-Mmm...Helado...con galletas...y... barquillos...

-Bien, vamos a la heladería y luego a la confitería...

-Me voy a abrigar primero, deberías hacer lo mismo...

-Y así dices que quieres helado..ja, esta bien, vamos...

**((Playa))**

Ambos caminaban tomados de la mano...claro que a House le costaba un poco más que a ella.  
De pronto House paró, para descansar un poco.

-Vamos, nos falta poco...Quiero llegar a esas rocas...

-Avanza, yo despues te alcanzo...

Allison siguió hasta las rocas que no distaban mucho del lugar donde estaban. 

House se paró pocos minutos despues.

Caminó lentamente.  
El Cancer estaba avanzando y le ponía más debil y se resistía a recibir tratamiento.  
Cuando llegó junto a Allison la encontró llorando.  
Definitivamente no le gustaba verla así.

Le miró.

-No llores...Por favor...

-No me pidas que no llore-respondio bastante alterada-He estado por mas de 3 años tras de ti...y cuando al fin podemos estar juntos tu eres el que no quiere seguir...No, no tienes derecho a pedir que me tranquilice...ya perdi a mi primer marido... no te quiero perder a ti...

-Lamento hacerte sentir así, pero Allison ¿Que oportunidades tienen un viejo como yo frente...?

La cachetada se escuchó fuerte.  
Sin duda le había dolido.

-No vuelvas a decir que eres viejo...y no digas que no puedes seguir un tratamiento porque esto ya no es entre nosotros dos...

-¿Como que ya no es entre nosotros dos?, siempre a sido entre nosotros dos, no hay nadie mas en este matrimonio...

-Claro que hay alguien más en este matrimonio!!-Dijo alterandose más-Antes podía darme el lujo de dejar pasar el tiempo, y tal vez buscar una forma de morir juntos...y se que suena mal...pero ahora no puedo... no tengo fuerzas...además..- se le debilitó un poco la voz en esta parte-No quiero que mi hijo nazca sin un padre...

-¿Tu...hijo?

-Si...bien... nuestro hijo...

-¿Tu estas embarazada?

-SI, Greg, estoy embarazada...SI, vamos a tener un bebé y SI, quiero que alcance a conocer a su padre y que viva con el...

-Lo siento, no sabía...

-Obvio que no sabías, no habia querido contarte para sorprenderte...a ti y a nadie...O, tal vez, no quería aceptar que por lo que había soñado toda la vida había llegado para irse...

-Por favor linda, deja de llorar...deja de llorar, por favor...

-Tengo miedo...

-Yo tambien...

Y Allison comprendió que a House eso era lo que le faltaba.  
Comprendió que House necesitaba que alguien lo necesitara.  
Y al igual que ella el tenía miedo, pero sus miedos eran muy diferentes.  
El terror de el era que ella lo abandonara, convirtiendose en otra Stacy.  
Su miedo propio era de que otra persona mas la dejara.

-Tranquilo, yo estoy contigo...

-Y a mi me gustaría estar contigo...

-Pues intentalo...

-Voy a intentarlo...pero tengo miedo, mas del que nunca tuve...

-Y crees que yo tuve mas miedo que ahora...

-Ven, todo va a pasar...

La abrazó.  
No supo si por ella o por el.  
Solo sabía que necesitaban ese abrazo.

-Vamos...

-¿Podríamos pasar a la confitería?

-Claro...

**23.45  
Confitería, heladería, gelateria y cafetería.  
**

**-**Jimmy...

-¿Si Liz?

-Mira...

-¿Qué?

-Quien esta entrando a la tienda, es House...

-Si, con Allison...

-Bien, han tenido la misma idea, voy a acercarme y los invito para que estemos juntos,¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo... y aprovecha para traerme unas roscas bañadas...

-Claro- le tocó ligeramente la nariz con el indice, luego levantó la mano y se giró hacia House- Greg...

Los House se dieron vuelta y vieron a Wilson acercarse.  
Allison se acercó y le saludo con un beso en la mejilla.  
House se acercó y acercó su cara a la de Wilson, pero luego le miró de lado haciendole entender que era una mas de sus bromas.

-Han tenido nuestra misma idea...

-Si, necesitabamos un poco de helado...

Allison fijó su vista en Lisa.

-Voy con Lisa...

-Si, gracias... emm...Allison¿Le podrías llevar estas roscas?

-Claro...

Allison llevó las roscas a la mesa y se puso a conversar con Lisa.  
Mientras, junto la puerta, House conversaba con Wilson.

-Decidí hacerme el tratamiento...

-¿De verdad?

-¿Crees que jugaría con algo así?-preguntó escudriñando a Wilson-Pues obvio que es cierto...

-Bien...¿Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Allison...

-¿Allison?

-¿Te acuerdas del tiempo en que tu y yo nos contabamos todo?

-Claro...

-Bien, pues rememorando esos años te cuento...Ella lloró porque no tiene fuerzas para seguir sola, ella lloró porque no quiere perder a alguien más...Simplemente, ella lloró y me destrozó verla así...Además, vamos a ser padres...no quiero dejarla sola...

-Greg...

-No quiero llorar asi que¿Crees que pueda iniciar aun el tratamiento?

-¿Cuantos meses tienes?

-Tengo... Ocho meses...Eso ya es mucho, mira como estoy de debilitado...

-Creo que aun hay esperanzas...

-Con Allison a mi lado, las mas minimas esperanzas valen...

-Entonces podríamos empezar mañana...

Un acto que Wilson no se esperaba sucedió.  
House se apoyó en el, abrazandolo, luego lo solto y se quedó mirandolo.

-Gracias...

Wilson tomó el helado que le tendía el dependiente y se lo mostró a Greg.

-¿Helado?

Y rieron.  
House tomó el helado y se fueron a la mesa con las chicas.

**15 de Mayo  
Hospital **

A House los llevaban por los pasillos en sillas de ruedas, ya que era lamentable verle caminar;sus pasos lentos, su figura encorvada...

Entraron a la sala.  
Allison era ahora la que llevaba la silla.  
Wilson la seguía atrás con Lisa.

-Allison, Lisa... ustedes estarán detras del vidrio allí arriba...Quiero que cualquier cosa, no intenten bajar...

-De acuerdo...

-Claro, cielo...

-Bien, House,¿estas seguro?

-Seguro...

-Bien...

Las "chicas" caminaron hasta donde Wilson les había indicado.

Cameron estaba nerviosisima.Sabía de que se trataba la quimioterapia.  
Ya habia pasado por esto con su ex marido.  
Lo que no hacía que esto fuera más fácil, ya que recordaba el dolor que había sentido cuando a el le dijeron que era mortal, y que ya no se podía hacer nada.  
No quería que pasara lo mismo con Greg.  
Ya habían pasado muchos meses, pero estaba segura que aun habían esperanzas.

Ese día fue agotador para el, pa ella y para todos.Los días siguientes no fueron muy diferentes.  
House se veía más cansado que nunca.  
El poco pelo que le quedaba ya había desaparecido.  
Las semanas siguientes fue peor.  
Su aspecto no mejoraba, incluso se veía peor.  
Sin embargo las ramificaciones del cancer fueron disminuyendo, hasta hacer a este operable.

Cameron mostraba gran contento en las ultimas semanas.Sin duda Greg estaba mejor, tal vez le costaría un poco recuperar el peso perdido.  
Tal vez su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear pero asi era esa enfermedad.  
Sin embargo junto a ella, sabía que el podría volver a ser el de siempre.

**1 año después**

**-**Greg, acuerdate del vino...

-Linda, tu no te preocupes. Arregla a Sophie y nos vemos en el auto.

-Esta bien...

Tal vez ese no era el día en que se casaron.Tal vez ese no era el día en que celebraron su boda, pero fue el más feliz de su historia como pareja.  
Tal vez ese no era el día en que juraron amarse por el resto de la vida, pero ese era el día en que el destino les había permitido cumplir esa promesa.

(-----------------------------------------------------------------------)

Bien...No se que decir...  
Tal vez no es el final esperado, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió.  
Por favor, dejen sus comentarios y criticas en los reviews.  
Si alguien ha leído mi otra historia, estoy pronta a subir otro capitulo, please, esperen...


End file.
